


Youngjae-ah~

by selfproclaimed_princess



Series: G-g-got7! Smut valley! [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Cuddles, Cute Youngjae, Daddy Kink, Dick slapping, Filth, Fluff, Hyung Kink, I AM SORRY, Kinda, Limousine Sex, M/M, Not really they just tease, OT7, Omorashi, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, They all love youngjae, Top others, You will like it i guess, cuteness, first time in this tag, gay as fuck, i love this tag, oh and!, rough, spoiling, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfproclaimed_princess/pseuds/selfproclaimed_princess
Summary: The title sucks.Tags! Tags! check them please!Younjae is got7's little baby and they cannot help but spoil him.♡♡Youngjae harem XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1

Youngjae loves his hyungs from the depth of his heart. 

Knowing them from the week he stepped into the entertainment industry he had always thought they were his family as a kid. 

He absolutely loved sitting on their lap while they coddled him. Yugyeom and bambam despite being younger were more mature than him so he depended on them as much as he depended on jaebum. 

However as a kid even though he acted like he didn't know anything he knew. He knew what went on behind the doors in their dorm. He was never involved in those things but he knew. 

He used to hear jinyoung scream amd moan in his and jaebum's room when he came home early from language classes. He had seen jackson and mark kissing and gropping more than few times. He was shocked when he saw mark with jaebum too, he was a bit iffed thinking that his hyung were cheating on each other. But as a year went by he knew they all were fucking each other. 

Everybody except him. 

He had blinked his tears away the first time thinking it was what grown ups do and maknae line were not involved. Then later he saw yugyeom, mark and bambam together. Youngjae had cried himself to sleep. He felt that he was uglier and it was why his hyungs didn't choose him. At first he didn't know why he felt so hollow and sad that he was not involved.  He turned 15, realized what sex is, what masturbating is then he knew why he felt sour when he saw jaebum tease jinyoung none too discreetly and jinyoung looking at youngjae scared he will find something out.

He jerked himself off seeing jinyoung and jackson fuck from the crack of the door. He realised he wanted to be theirs. He wanted to feel them, he wanted them to fuck him. When he turned 16 he had enough. He had called in a mini meeting and cried a river screaming at anybody who decided to touch him. He yelled at them for leaving him out of things. He yelled at them telling how they didn't love him at all. He poured out his feeling, his insecurities about his looks. 

After youngjae had shiverled up, stopped crying jaebum had stood up and made youngjae sit on his lap despite his squirming. He hugged him and youngjae had his first ever kiss. He had pulled back and looked at jaebum with wide eyes. Jaebum told him everything. About how they were restricting themselves to touch him as he was way too innocent. They all loved youngjae and each others but yet scared that he will run away or hate them, they had stopped themselves. Youngjae had a large smile on his face. He was happy. He had thought his hyungs hated him but it had turned out they all loved him and wanted to protect him.

That day was awesome. They all made out. But they decided not to fuck him until he tuned 21. Youngjae had protested but a firm look from jaebum made him settle down and climb on his lap. It was a promise they all fulfilled. The week he turned 21 he couldn't even walk properly. 

 Youngjae smiles to himself. It was all good, hot and sexy memories for him. 

 

* * *

 

"Youngjae-ah! Hey! Snap out of it!' Jackson shouts clicking his fingers in front of youngjae who looked so far off.

Youngjae flinches at the loud voice cutting of his memory lane trip and looks around to realize that he was in limo with the rest going back home. 

"Yes hyung?" Youngjae says looking at jackson.

"You looked dazed. I was worried." Jacksom says with a little pout. 

Youngjae giggles and looks at the closed partition then leans up pecking his boyfriend. 

"I am sorry." 

Jaebum smiles at them. They were all looking at youngjae with fond. He looked so beautiful today too. Perfectly fitted suit, his blond fluffy hair and dazed eyes and red lips making him so so fucking beautiful. His eyes shift to youngjae's crotch and gasps when he sees a boner.

 "Youngjae-ah.." he starts, eyes mischievous. 

Everybody follows the trail of jaebum's eyes and chuckle. 

"Aww our youngjae is hard." Mark coos. 

Youngjae blushes bright red and looks down to see they were right! He shyly tries to hide his erection. 

Jackson hums against his neck laughing softly as he grabs youngjae's wrist pulling it off his hard on. 

"What were you thinking about? You got so hard baby.." 

"N-n-nothing!!" He yelps softly when jackson nips his lower jaw. "I.. i was thinking about my first time with you all." 

Bambam and yugyeom coo softly, while others just harden up. It had been completely awesome. Looking at youngjae twitch and shiver and moan out their name. 

"Really now?" Bambam purrs with a smirk. 

"Y-yes oppa.." Youngjae  says blush marring his cheeks deeper. 

Jaebum growls. 

"Come here baby boy." 

Youngjae shudders. That was it. That was what he loved about jaebum. Deep and firm voice that dominated everyone in the room in a second. 

"Yes daddy." He says voice small as he scrambles past his seat and sits on jaebum's lap. 

Jaebum smiles and kisses him softly. 

"Such a good boy for me youngjae-ah.." he mumbles as he kisses youngjae's sensitive spot and sucks on it creating a massive hickey. 

"We have 1 week gap but don't go hard on him. You never know hyung." Jinyoung says. 

Jaebum nods and looks at their pretty baby on his lap. He already looked so fucked. Red lips and hazy, squinted eyes. 

 "What do you want daddy to do honey..." 

"D-daddy.." he whines his hips sliding up as he looks away shyly only to meet with his members hungry eyes. 

"What baby?" Jaebum teases his firm hands slapping youngjae's covered ass making him twitch anyway. 

"Y-your fingers.." he says with a small voice and mark who is sitting beside jaebum groans and leans down and kisses him. 

"Where do you want it baby?" Bambam teases lightly all while kissing jinyoung with vigor. 

Youngjae blushes again and whines in embarrassment. He yelps when jaebum lifts him up and twists him making him straddle him reverse-cowgirl style and he blushes more seeing jinyoung and bambam kiss, with yugyeom and jackson looking at him with fond eyes. He shivers lightly. 

"Where baby?" Mark coos this fingers tracing youngjae's jaw.

Youngjae shudders and he opens his pants with shaky hands. They gasp when youngjae chucks the pants down to his knee revealing youngjae in plain white panty with a simple bow. 

"My...someone went a little naughty today." Mark groans out his fingers tracing youngjae's twitching member against the panty. Youngjae shivers like a leaf.

"Wanted to feel pretty baby?" Jaebum asks his fingers tracing youngjae's covered nipples.

Youngjae nods whimpering. 

"P-please daddy.." youngjae gasps when mark shifts to the other side and sits on jackson's lap. He loved seeing submissive mark. It was so pretty. 

"Focus baby.." jaebum whispers biting his ear. 

Youngjae nods. "D-daddy.." he whines his hips grinding on jaebum's. 

Jaebum hisses. "If you show daddy and others where you want my fingers, i will do whatever you tell me to baby.." 

Youngjae whines covering his face in embarrassment. 

"Come on baby...we know how much you love showing yourself off to us." Yugyeom coos. 

Youngjae shivers and nods. His fingers brings the underwear to the side showing his winking hole. 

"Go on.." jaebum says kissing the back of his neck. 

Youngjae shuts his eyes tight. He could feel everybody's eyes on him. He traces his rim and whimpers.

"Da-daddy.." he whines out. "I want yo-your fingers here daddy..." he says face red from embarrassment and shyness. 

"Here where?" Jaebum teases.

Youngjae thrashes softly frustrated.

"M-my..my hole daddy... wont you put your finger in? P-please...daddy."

Jaebum chuckles deep and sexily making youngjae grind his hips again. They were all salivating on youngjae but they knew all of them in a limo was not a good idea. Jaebum kisses his neck and jaw. 

"Good boy youngjae-ah... so good for me right baby?" 

Youngjae nods whimpering. 

"Pl-please..daddy it h-hurts!"

Jaebum nods and spits on his fingers as a lube. 

"God so crude." Jinyoung says with disgust. 

"Shush. Don't wanna go in dry." Jaebum says. 

His fingers trace youngjae's rim and youngjae pushes his hips back. He pushes one finger in till his knuckle at one go and youngjae gasps his hands gripping the leather seat. 

"Feel good baby?" 

Youngjae nods. 

Jaebum smiles and moves his finger around slowly, teasingly making youngjae whimper. He whines; he didn't want his daddy to fuck him this slowly. He moves his own hips fucking himself on jaebum's fingers.

"Such a dirty slut..look at you fucking yourself on my finger.. want more?" 

Youngjae nods fast. 

He yelps when he feels a palm smacking his ass. 

"Be a good boy for daddy baby." Jaebum growls. 

Youngjae moans out. "Please g-give me more daddy.. please.."

Jaebum smiles. He slides his finger out making youngjae whine and whimper.

“Patience love.” Jaebum says firmly.

Youngjae nods softly and waits for jaebum to do something, anything to get rid of the itch. Jaebum chuckles softly and suddenly slips 3 fingers inside youngjae.

Youngjae gasps filthily, his hips inching up at the burn but jaebum holds him down by his hips. Jaebum’s hand was over youngjae’s lip stopping him from making any noise.

“Hush baby. You don’t want the driver to know you are here being a little slut for daddy now do you?"

Youngjae whimpers and shakes his head. He kind of feels more excited at the fact that the partition could be opened by the driver anytime and he would be caught on jaebum's lap whining like a little slut.

Jaebum chuckles. 

"Look at you tightening up like this. You love this so much right baby doll?"

Youngjae nods. His moans muffled by jaebum's large hands. Yugyeom shifts to their side and pulls youngjae towards him by his neck. Youngjae looks at him wide lust filled eyes. 

Yugyeom chuckles. 

"Want something sweetheart?" 

Youngjae flushes brightly and gasps when his daddy's fingers slam deep in him. 

"H-hyungie.." he whines. 

Yugyeom hums and presses soft kiss on his neck. 

"K-kiss me. Please." He begs. 

He loved it when yugyeom kissed him. Yugyeom's perfect lips smashing on his own as the youngest dominated him and made him so weak. 

Jaebum growls at the sight of his maknaes kissing. They looked so beautiful. His fingers moved vigorously as youngjae moans into yugyeom's mouth. Youngjae feels like he is in heaven. Yugyeom's tongue moving so perfectly and jaebum's fingers in him stretching his rim and abusing his prostate. 

They pull back from kiss. And yugyeom grins filthily at youngjae's fucked out face. His eyes squinted, cheeks red, he was drooling and soft gasps were heard. 

"So pretty.." yugyeom says, his fingers flicking youngjae's pert nipples.

Youngjae whimpers, his hips thrusting down on jaebum's fingers. 

"T-t-thank you hyung."

Jaebum turns youngjae's head and kisses him, bitting his lips softly. Jaebum turns to look at the maknae who was staring at youngjae's hole with so much hunger and lust. His hand moves to grab yugyeom's covered hard dick making him gasp softly. Yugyeom looks at jaebum with lust. 

"God look at you, so turned on by him calling you hyung. Do you like authority this much?" He growls softly, his hands slipping inside yugyeom's pants. 

Yugyeom shudders and nods. 

"Yes daddy.." he moans out as jaebum grabs his dick. 

Youngjae cant help but clamp down on jaebum's fingers. Jaebum's authority and domination turned him on so much. He could make anyone obedient with that voice and aura. It turned him on so bad. 

Yugyeom thrusts his hips up to jaebum's hand, groaning softly. Jaebum then turns his attention toward youngjae who was lifting his hips up and down since his fingers weren't moving. 

"Poor baby. Do you feel neglected because daddy had his attention on gyeomie?" 

Youngjae shakes his head and mutter 'no daddy' while yugyeom shudders lightly at the nickname. 

Jaebum laughs softly. 

Yougjae cries out silently when jaebum suddenly pulls all his fingers out and shoves them in again. 

"Fuck! Daddy!! Oh god daddy!!" He cried out. 

Jaebum growls directly in his ear. 

"Shut it little slut. Don't make a sound." He says. 

And youngjae shudders so beautifully and shoves his own fingers inside his mouth to suck on. Jaebum moves his hands. Fingering youngjae and jacking yugyeom off. Youngjae gives out muffled moan and yugteom pant so beautifully. He grins lecherously, his babies where so perfect for him. 

He rubs yugyeom's slit and squeezes it. Yugyeom leans toward jaebum and rubs his face on his neck. 

"Please daddy.." he breaths out.

"Gyeomie.." jaebum growls and pulls yugyeom into a kiss. "Such a sweet baby..cum for me darling." He says softly.

Yugyeom cums shuddering lightly. Jaebum groans in approval and kisses yugyeom lightly.

He takes his cum stained hand out of yugyeom's pant. 

"Youngjae-ah.. feels good?" he says softly. He had been edging his baby so much. He looked so tired and fucked out. He was about to clean his cum stained fingers but youngjae grabs his wrist lightly. 

Youngjae takes jaebum's fingers in his mouth lapping in yugyeom's cum. Jaebum groans at the sight and kisses youngjae's neck leaving large hickie. 

"So good for me baby doll. God you are tightening up on my fingers so good. You and i both wish you would be perched on my cock instead right sweetheart?" 

Youngjae nods fast. He did. He absolutely would prefer being filled with jaebum's cock. 

"Th-thankyou daddy. _Oh gosh daddy_!!!" He says before clamping hands over his mouth to stop from screaming. Jaebum was suddenly moving his fingers in and out of him at malicious strength opposite to what had been going on few minutes ago.  

"Want to cum? Does it hurt baby?" Jaebum whispers. 

And youngjae nods, barely being able to make a sound as jaebum's fingers was fucking him so good. 

"Cum for me baby. Cum all over your pretty panty for me babydoll." Jaebum says, pressing sweet kisses on his cheek. 

That has youngjae letting it go as he squirms against those skilled finger and cums staining his panty.

Youngjae shudders when jaebum's fingers stretch one last time. 

Youngjae breaths loudly sated and soft.

Jaebum kisses crown of his head softly murmurs how beautiful he is and it makes him blush. He feels jaebum's hard dick pressing against him and he tries to turn around to help him. Jaebum chuckles softly. He dresses youngjae up and shakes his head. 

"We are about to reach home baby. You can help daddy later." He says. 

Youngjae frowns but nods. Then his eyes shifts across the limo meeting his member's eyes and blushes brightly. 

"Oh my god." He whispers softly and presses his face on his hand shyly. 

Jackson laughs loudly. 

"You are so cute youngjae-ah." he says. 

Youngjae blushes and notices that all of them were hard and bulging. Then realizes he wont be sleeping early today so he just whines and presses his face on jaebum's chest. All of them smile endearingly at his behavior.

Just then the limo stops and they are finally home. 

Youngjae could barely move his finger so he looks at his baby maknae with wide puppy eyes. 

Yugyeom laughs softly and swipes youngjae up in his arms carrying him like a princess. Thankfully it was night and no one was there in their holiday house. 

"Get ready for tonight youngjae-ah.." jinyoung says smirking softly. 

And youngjae blushes bright red making yugyeom laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Istg it is just filth i cannot believe i wrote this.

 

Whenever there is vacation it is always one of the best day for got7 members. They sleep till late and since they are so used to having scheduled day, they let go of themselves. Youngjae was dead tired when he slept last night. Jaebum had kept on pounding him into the mattress. He was in euphoria when he woke up, excluding the huge back pain. 

Sometimes youngjae wonders if he was a prince between his members by the way they treated him. 

He woke up with jaebum's intense eyes staring at him with lovely warmth. 

"Hey hyung." He whispers softly. 

Jaebum smiles softly and pecks his nose. 

"Hey baby...how do you feel? Jinyoungie made breakfast you think you can walk? Or do you want me to carry you? " Jaebum asks still kissing him here and there. 

Youngjae giggles when jaebum kisses him on one of his sensitive spot. 

"I can. But i still want you to carry me." Youngjae says cutely.

Jaebum chuckles.

"Of course my dear prince. Anything you want." Jaebum swiftly carries youngjae. 

And youngjae giggles happily, kissing jaebum on his lips. 

"How about you brush your teeth first?" Jaebum says leading them to washroom. 

Youngjae nods. 

After freshening up, jaebum carries him to the dinning room. 

Jackson laughs happily and walks towards them. 

"Hey baby." He says leaning down to kiss youngjae. 

"Hey hyung." He says laughing. 

Each of them kiss him and youngjae feels like he is really their little prince. 

"Youngjae-ah..want to sit on chair or my lap?" Jinyoung says smiling. 

"Your lap hyung!" He says and proceeds to sit on jinyoung's lap. 

Jinyoung feeds him alternating between himself. 

"Did you sleep well baby? How is your throat?" Mark teases softly. 

He was screaming _a bit_   too much last night.

Youngjae blushes and whines. Mark coos softly and leans forward to peck him. 

"You went too far hyung. I bet he will twitch if i flick his little nips. Right baby?" Jinyoung further teases. 

And just as he said, jinyoung pulls on his nipples softly and he let out a loud moan surprising himself. Youngjae blushes brightly and hides his face by his hand when all of them raise their eyebrows. 

"See.. so sensitive." Jinyoung purrs. 

"Hey hey.. let him eat in peace come on." Jackson says making youngjae breath in relief. 

Jinyoung just chuckles and kisses him. 

* * *

 

Youngjae loved it when his hyung treated him like this. Like he is a porceline, so gentle and caring towards him. At the same time he loved it when they manhandled him. Throwing him around, treating him like a little sex toy, exclusively theirs, branding him by hand sized bruise.

Oh god. He was hard. 

Youngjae looks down at his pants to see he was bulging. He was alone at dorm because he was too tired to go to diner. 

He tsks softly, he needed his oppas when he felt needy. 

He picks his phone to call jackson and squeaks when the phone rings. Startled he looks at the id to see it was bambam. 

"Hey." He says picking up.

_hey.. i called to check what you were doing._

"Nothing. How long till you come back?"  _  
_

_half hour?_

 He sighs. 

"Ok bammie. See you." 

They hang up. 

He groans and looks down at this problem. There was noway he was going to ok for half hour. And he didn't want to call them just because he was horny, that would be so selfish of him. 

He knew they wouldn't like it if he saw him doing it. But just the thought of it makes his hands move automatically to lightly grab his hard dick. His members were treating him too softly anyway, he was in mood for something rough. 

 He smirks softly and palms his dick. He whines softly when his cold fingers touch his hot cock. It felt so good. He thinks of his boyfriends fucking him and shudders. He thinks of the time when jackson and bambam had fucked him at once, it was as good as the time jinyoung had fisted him. Youngjae changes his position and starts humping on the couch pillow, hissing at the friction. He gets lost in his own world and doesn't hear the boys coming inside. 

He moans and groans whimpering sometimes jackson's name or sometimes yugyeom's. He cums whimpering his daddy's name and keens softly. 

He gets startled by a hand on his head, grasping his hair and pulling his head up. His eyes open to meet familiar set of orbs, jackson's. 

"Well, well, don't you look like you are having fun." He says growling. 

Youngjae shivers. 

"O-oppa...i-" 

"No one asked you to speak youngjae-ah.." jaebum says his voice harsh and firm. 

Youngjae shivers. Half in fear, half in anticipation. With jackson's hand still on his hair, he sits up on his knees eyes set down. 

Bambam smirks and walks forward. 

"You know why we are angry right baby?" 

Youngjae nods.

"Speak when we ask you questions you little slut." Jackson growls out his fingers gripping youngjae's hair making him wince. 

"Y-yes oppa." He whines out. 

God he was already so hard and wet. 

Bambam nods. 

"Do you know your safe word? Say it." Mark asks settling himself on the love seat. 

"Yes oppa. Holy." 

Jackson grins and pats youngjae's hair. 

"Good boy." 

Jaebum strides towards youngjae. 

"Stand up boy." He says softly. 

Youngjae shivers and hurriedly stands up.  Jaebum hums in approval and strips youngjae. Youngjae whines a little. He was the only one naked in the living room. It made him so vulnerable. 

He gasps loudly when a hand comes down on one of his ass cheeks. 

"One more whine and i will make sure you wont be able to sit for days. Understood?" Jaebum growls. 

Youngjae nods fast. His cheeks burn lightly.

"Understood?" Jaebum hums again silently asking for youngjae's permission. And that makes youngjae's heart flutter. 

"Ye-yes daddy.." he squeaks out. 

Jaebum hums softly. 

Youngjae's eyes roam around the room, everybody was looking at him with hungry eyes and it made him shudder. 

"Now then slut." Jaebum sits on the couch. "On your knees." He commands. 

Youngjae doesn't even think as he drops to his knees. 

"Crawl over to daddy." He says, his eyes looking down on youngjae coldly. Youngjae shivers as he crawls towards jaebum. He was being treated as some cheap whore and he loved it. 

He crawls in between jaebum's thighs and looks up. 

"Hands behind your back." He orders as he pulls his dick out. 

Youngjae looks at his daddy's dick with hunger. Jaebum laughs darkly. 

"God. Look at you salivating at my cock like a little bitch. Are you a bitch youngjae?" Jaebum asks.

Youngjae nods his head in daze. Jaebums clicks his tongue and suddenly shoves his fingers inside youngjae's mouth. Youngjae's eyes widens as he looks up at jaebum, snapped out of his daze. Jaebum shoves his fingers in deeper, watching him choke around his fingers. 

"Should daddy soap your mouth for being so disobedient? You are just asking for it aren't you, you whore? Answer daddy when he asks you a question baby.." jaebum growls as he fucks youngjae's mouth with his fingers. 

Youngjae tries shaking head in horror. He didn't want to be soaped last time it happened he hated it so much. He chokes on his daddy's fingers and tries to suck on it. 

Jaebum growls and takes his fingers out.

"S-sorry daddy." He whimpers, still eyeing his daddy's perfect huge cock. He wanted to choke on it so bad.

Jaebum smirks and pulls youngjae forward. He lightly teases youngjae by tracing his cock on his fat lips. Youngjae tries to lick it but jaebum keeps pulling him away. Finally he leads youngjae's lips to his cock. Unlike what had happened the other night, jaebum just pushed his head down in one go. Pushing his cock down youngjae's throat. 

Surprised youngjae coughs around his cock. Jaebum sadistically relishes on it. Youngjae tries his best to lick all around his cock, slobbering and choking. 

"Look up." Jaebum says. 

In hazy mind, youngjae still realizes the comment and tries his best to look up at jaebum with doe eyes. 

Jaebum groans. His baby was so beautiful. 

Youngjae tries sucking on his cock, but jaebum moves his head by pulling on his hair. He moans and shudders as he absolutely loved it. He was being used like a sex doll. His throat was being ravished by the big hot dick and he wanted nothing more than that. Jaebum slaps cheeks, snapping him out of his daze. With red cheeks he looks up. 

"What did daddy tell you, you fucking slut? Not to pleasure yourself while we aren't here. Because you belong to us. Right bitch? Didn't daddy tell you that?" 

"Yeth daffy" he slobbers around his cock. 

"You will be punished for that right? But you love being treated like a bitch so it wont be much of a punishment. You are insatiable." Jaebum growls as pulls his cock to the tip and shoves it to the hilt again. 

Youngjae shudders and chokes. He can feel his members eyes on him, burning his back. 

Jackson groans softly and takes his cock out as it was stiffing. He needed youngjae over his lap right now. 

"Youngjaer." he growls in mandarin. 

Youngjae shivers lightly at the sound of jackson's voice. He still had his mouth wrapped around jaebum's cock. He looks up at his daddy, asking for approval. Jaebum hums in approval and pulls his cock out of youngjae's mouth. 

Youngjae groans at the emptiness. He was about to stand up but jaebum slaps his bare asscheeks. 

"Crawl you little slut." 

Youngjae shudders.

He finally looks at other members. 

Yugyeom and bambam were already making out. Only mark, jinyoung and jackson were looking at him with intent eyes with their hard cock out. 

God he was literally salivating. 

Jackson smirks as youngjae crawls towards him. 

"Lay over my lap." Jackson says. 

"Y-yes oppa." 

Youngjae shudders in anticipation. He knew what was coming, he loved jaebum firm hands slapping his cheeks but there was something else in jackson spanking his ass. He lays over and looks up to see mark looking at him with unusual hard eyes that makes him whine. 

Jackson lightly gropes and kisses his cheeks. Youngjae was already shivering lightly. 

"How many do you deserve youngjae?" 

"Wha-whatever you think is great oppa." He whines. 

Jackson smiles satisfied with the answer. 

"How about i slap your slutty little ass 20 times and your little cock 10 times?" 

Youngjae shudders at the mention of having his cock slapped. They hadn't done that in forever. 

"Y-yes oppa."

"You will say 'i am sorry oppa' after every hit." Jackson orders. 

"Yes oppa."

Jackson smirks and swats his hand down on the perfect little globes. 

"Oh god!" He lightly whimpers. "I am sorry oppa!"  Youngjae says.

Jackson smirks and keeps spanking youngjae, hitting he same spot again and again. 

By 10 youngjae was screaming as it was starting to hurt so good.

"I a-am so-sorry oppa!" He hiccups as tears fall down after yet another hard slap just below his sitting spot.

"God, such a loud bitch." Jinyoung growls, slapping youngjae's sensitive feet.

Youngjae yelps suprised. He was unusually sensitive at that place and they never failed to torture him there.

"Plug his whore mouth up mark hyung." Jinyoung says. 

And youngjae moans in approval as he is hit once more on his ass.

"I am s-sor- oh god! -sorry oppa!!!" He screams. 

Marks pulls youngjae's mouth towards his own hard cock and shoves it in him.

Jackson smiles darkly.

He slaps youngjae's ass twice in succession. The last two hits.

Youngjae cries out.

"I fm s-ph-soophy opphs!!" He screams with mark's cock in his mouth.

He had tears running down his cheeks. He felt so empty and needed a cock inside his ass but he knew his daddy wont allow that.

"Good boy youngjae." Mark coos as he slides his cock in a bit deeper.

He whines against his cock. With mark's cock still inside his mouth he is turned around. Jackson looks at him in his eyes.

"Last 10 slaps baby boy." He says.

Youngjae shudders as he comes to his senses, mark's cock was far into his throat as he choked around it sucking and keeping his oppa's cock warm. Jackson smirks and palm's youngjae's hard dick. 

"Such a pretty little dick." Jackson says squeezing it. 

Youngjae lifts his hips up wanting more. Mark squeezes his throat a little making his eyes roll back into his head. 

"Patience slut. You will get what you want." Jackson growls. 

Jackson lifts his hands up and slaps youngjae's hard cock. Youngjae spasms as he screams around mark's cock. 

"I want to hear our little slut being wrecked." Jaebum growls. He had jinyoung sitting on his lap, curled up around his arms as he let out few moans as jaebum fingered him. 

Youngjae's eyes then meet yugyeom who was looking at him intently while patting bambam's head as he sucked him off. Youngjae whines when mark's cock leaves his mouth. He hadnt heard what jaebum had said so he thinks mark was tired of him because they were really angry. 

Suddenly he feels like he was going to cry and starts shivering. He searches for jackson's hand and clenches on it tightly.

Worried Jackson hurriedly hushes him with a light kiss. Reminding him they were just playing and they weren't really mad. 

"Hush dear.. shh.. its ok. We aren't mad baby. We are playing and daddy wanted to hear your pretty screams." Jackson says pressing few kisses. 

After few more hushed kisses from mark and jackson Youngjae settles down blushing and feeling stupid as to why he suddenly felt mark was leaving him.

 Mark tussles his hair lovingly and kisses him. 

"Want to continue?" 

Youngjae nods looking around searching for jaebum. Jaebum raises his eyebrows and youngjae corrects his mistake. 

"Yes o-ppa." 

"Good." Jackson says, his fingers traces red angry cock of youngjae making him shiver. 

Youngjae senses everybody fall into their role again. 

He cries out as jackson once again slaps his dick. It was painful but he felt pleasure coarse through him. 

Yugyeom looks at jaebum. "Can i go first?" 

Jaebum just nods. Youngjae could hear their talk and shivered at the thought of being fucked by their mean maknae. He never failed to make him gasp. 

"Oh! God!! Pl-please!!! Ah!!fuck!!!" He nearly screams as jackson delivers two hit in succession. 

Mark bites his neck sharply. "Language baby. You don't want daddy to punish you right?" 

Youngjae shakes his head hurriedly. He squirms and cries as he feels sharp pain on his dick. 

"Please!! Oh! Please!!!" He sobs out. 

He didnt even know what he was begging for anymore. 

"This is a punishment baby.. you arent supposed to enjoy this." Jackson says smirking. 

"B-but! -ahhh!!!!!- it feels good!! Oppa!! Oh god! Can i cum???!! Oh god! Please? Ahhhhgg!!! I will be a good boy!" Youngjae screams at the last hit. Trying his best to hold his climax as he still didnt have permission.

Jackson smiles and kisses youngjae's cock making him squirm away. 

"Let oppa make you cum sweetheart. You did so good." He says licking youngjae's aching dick. "We are so proud of you baby.." he says. 

Youngjae shivers in jackson's grasp as he takes his cock in. 

It doesnt take long for youngjae to arch his back beautifully and cum inside jackson's mouth. 

He slumps down sighning in content. 

Yugyeom walks towards them smirking. 

"Aww baby...your punishment isnt done yet. You have to make all of us cum before you sleep." He says making youngjae stand up. 

Youngjae whines in protest. 

"Forgot you were getting punished slut?" Yugyeom growls as his hands squeezes youngjae's soft abused dick. 

Youngjae's eyes widen and he clings on yugyeom, his mind clear and wide. 

"S-sorry hyungie." He cries out trying to get away from's yugyeom's grasp. 

"Hush. Look at you. You are trying to get away but your slutty dick is already hard." Yugyeom says smirking. 

And true to his words, youngjae was hard! 

Youngjae whines in embarrasment. Yugyeom lays him down on the mat jinyoung had laid down. He cries out as yugyeom suddenly slips in three of his lubed fingers in him. 

Yugyeom tsks with fake disappointment. 

"You are so loose baby. How do you expect me to feel good with this loose cunt? Such a fucking whore that i can fit in 3 fingers without trying. But you cannot live without a cock in you can you?" 

Youngjae shudders. He didnt want to disappoint his hyung. He cries out as yugyeom suddenly spreads his fingers stretching him. 

"See? So fucking loose. Forget it i am not going to fuck you." Yugyeom teases and slips his fingers out slowly. 

Youngjae shakes his head. He was finally getting fucked. 

"N-no!! _Hyung! Please!_ I will make y-you feel g-good!! I swear!! Hyungiiee!!!" Youngjae cries out as he squeezes yugyeom's fingers tightly. 

"Comeon gyeomie. Stop teasing our baby. We all know he is always tight as a virgin. Even after jaebum hyung fucks him senselessly." Bambam says. 

Yugyeom chuckles. 

"Calm down baby. I was only kidding. Comeon. Spread those pretty legs for me." He coos.

 Youngjae nods and hurriedly spreads his legs. He could take a cock unprepared but yugyeom loved preparing him.

Youngjae's back snaps up as his eyes roll back when yugyeom suddenly starts moving his fingers fast and hard. 

He blushes as the lube was making wet disgusting squelch noises. He keeps crying out and begging yugyeom to stop but he doesnt, he keeps looking at youngjae with mild fascination as he squirmed and screamed. 

"Good lord." Yugyeom growls as he slams his finger in creating a dirty squelch with youngjae's cry. "Can you hear that baby? You little cunt is making noises like a girl's pussy. So wet and tight. Where do you want hyung's dick baby?"

Youngjae shudders and clamps down on yugyeom's fingers as he really was making noises like a girl. 

"My- my h-!aaahh!!! _Ughhh god more! More hyung!! -_ my hole! Want it in my hole!!" He cries out. 

Yugyeom clicks his tongue. 

"You know what i want to hear baby." He growls biting youngjae's nipples. 

Youngjae flushes brightly. 

"Oh god!! _Pl-please!! Pleasepleaseplease_! Need it hyung! I nee-aahhg!!!" He sobs under yugyeom's powerful ministration. 

"Where do you need it baby?" Yugyeom pushes.

Youngjae cries as yugyeom was stretching and fucking into him like a maniac. 

"M-my my boy pussy hyung!!!" He sobs out. 

And all of them groan as it was so sexy. Youngjae's fucked out voice saying boy pussy. Yugyeom chuckles and slowly slips his fingers out. 

He pushes dick in, in one go to the hilt and youngjae rolls his eyes back in the head as tear slips down from over stimulation.

"Good boy." Yugyeom grits out. He doesnt move for a while and lets youngjae settle first. 

Youngjae nods his head and screams out as yugyeom starts pounding in him in the best way possible. 

All he can do is drool all over the mat as his lower part is lifted up and fucked into by yugyeom. 

"G-god baby." Yugyeom growls. "You look like a pl-plaint like fuck toy for hyung. Are you baby?" Yugyeom says as he slams in making youngjae scream.

"Yesh! Hyung!! Oh god hyung!! Yes! Fuck toy hyung! Your fuck toy!!" He cries out as he squeezes yugyeom's cock. 

Bambam gets down and takes youngjae's head on his lap. 

Youngjae turns his head to meet with bambam's dick and he squeezes his insides tight making yugyeom growl. 

"Look at this slut!" He says slapping the inner side of his thigh making him cry out. "One cock is never enough for his holes." He says. 

Youngjae nods. 

"Yesh hyung! Oh god!! Want-want to be stuffed!" He moans. 

Bambam smirks and guides his head to his dick. 

"What do you want jae-ah?" 

Youngjae moans out bambam's name.

"Y-you-your co- _ahng!!more please hyung!!_ \- cock! Down my thr-throat oppa! Pl-please!!!-ahng!- want t-to to choke on it!!" He cries out looking up at bambam with large eyes. 

Bambam pats his head murmuring 'goodboy' before shoving his cock down youngjae's throat. 

He moans around bambam's cock. God he was addicted to this. Dicks pounding both of his holes. He slobbers lightly. 

"Phhankfu! Opfa!" He cries out as yugyeom slams in his prostrate once again. 

Bambam guides youngjae's head as he languidly fucks youngjae's mouth. Youngjae cannot even think straight as both of his holes are being destroyed. He slobbers and sobs around bambam's cock. Moaning gruntled 'oppa'. He wonders who will fuck him next. 

Yugyeom sneers, his palm squeezes and spanks youngjae's already red and printed asscheeks. Youngjae cries out against bambam's cock at the sudden pain coursing through that was changing into pleasure.

"Focus baby. You dont want your hyung and oppa to punish you right?" 

Youngjae shudders as he feels yugyeom's cock slam into him deeper. He shakes his head and chokes on bambam's cock lightly. 

Bambam smirks and holds youngjae's head before shoving his few inches left deep in. He holds youngjae's head and smiles sadistically as he chokes and spits. Youngjae can feel his mind slipping out of his grasp. He can feel yugyeom pounding in him relentlessly and smell bambam all over him as he choked. Youngjae felt like he would pass out. He can feel his breath running out. And then bambam swiftly pulls youngjae's head up making him gasp loudly for a breath. 

Bambam leans down and kisses youngjae's tears and his lips. Yugyeom hisses when youngjae tightens up.

"Baby are you gonna cum? Cum like a cheap whore?" He growls as he moves his dancer hips making youngjae cry out after every thrust. 

Youngjae wanted to cum so bad. 

"Ahng!!! _Pl-please! Hyun-hyung!!_ Oh god! Please!!!! Ah! Ah!ags!!!" Youngjae screams as he holds bambam's hands tightly. He was so close, so close. 

Bambam shoves his cock in him again. 

"Good boy baby... here oppa will make you cum now." Bambam says smirking. 

Youngjae cries softly as he lifts his own hips up and fucks back into yugyeom's cock. With constant pounding and sudden contact of bambam's hands on his cock he knew he was close. He moans and groans around bambam's cock but it just comes gargled. Bambam moves his hands swiftly across youngjae's cock making him whines and whimper that went to him cock. 

Youngjae arches his back when yugyeom's palm once again falls on his ass. He cries. 

"P-hulesea! Cumging! Ogh!!" He screams. 

He arches his back as the feeling takes him over, squeezing his eyes shut he lets himself go as he cums spurting ropes and ropes of cum. Yugyeom growls as youngjae tightens up, his hips stutter lightly as thrusts back. Youngjae whines, overstimulated he tries to get away from yugyeom but he growls and snaps his hips up. 

"Dont you dare move you bitch." He sneers out. 

Youngjae shudders in fear. He suckles on bambam's cock and snaps his hips up to meet yugyeoms. 

"God...look at this slutty body. He came just now but he is already half hard and dripping..." bambam groans. 

Youngjae just moans and sucks and teases bambam's cock. Bambam lets out broken moans as he thrusts in deep in throat. 

"Oppa is going to cum baby. You know what to do right?" 

Youngjae nods as much as he can, he keeps sucking on bambam's cock barely holding as yugyeom was moving so hard and fast. Bambam groans and cums inside his mouth, some going straight down his throat. Youngjae shudder as just when he feels hot cum down his throat, he could feel yugyeom shuddering as he came deep inside him, groaning.

Bambam pulls out and youngjae obediently opens his mouth to show bambam his sticky spunk marking his mouth. 

"Swallow." Bambam says.

Youngjae moans loudly and swallows it all up. It was bitter and thick but he loved it. Yugyeom slowly pulls out but groans when youngjae tightens up. 

"D-dont!" He moans. 

"Hush baby.. jackson oppa is coming alright?" Yugyeom says kissing youngjae. He always got so clingy after sex, it was endearing. 

Youngjae pouts at yugyeom. Making him smiles at the cuteness. 

"What is wrong baby?" 

"That was your first kiss. You didn't kiss me at all." Youngjae says. 

Yugyeom laughs softly and leans down to peck him some more.

"I am guessing everyone has already forgotten about punishment." Mark says giggling quietly.

Jaebum laughs softly as youngjae walks towards him and plops himself down beside jinyoung. He kisses youngjae's neck softly. 

"Ofcourse." He nuzzels making youngjae giggle. "We can never stay mad for long with this little vixen." 

Youngjae giggles. 

"I love you daddy." He says as he kisses jaebum. 

They all coo at the cuteness. 

"Look at your pretty little cock baby. Despite cumming two times still hard and dripping." Jinyoung says as he flicks youngjae's dick. 

"O-oppa.." he whines softly. 

Jinyoung moves forward. 

"Who does our baby want next? Jackson hyung? Or mark hyung? Or jaebummie?" He asks kissing youngjae softly. 

Youngjae looks down at jinyoung's cock and then at jinyoung. Jinyoung's eyes squit as he laughs softly. 

"Me?" He asks. 

Youngjae nods. 

"I missed you." He says.

And jinyoung cannot help but feel bad. He saw youngjae busy so he didn't go to him like others thinking he would bother his poor baby.

"I swear, he loves you more than any of us." Jaebum says as he puts youngjae on the couch and stands up. 

Youngjae sees him walking towards mark who was ready to pounce at him any moment. 

"Baby...." jinyoung says softly and kisses youngjae.

Youngjae moans and kisses back feverishly. His fingers move to palm jinyoung's hard dick making him shudder lightly. 

"Mmnh...pleaseoppa... you can fuck me...no prep." He mumbles between smooches. 

Jinyoung smiles as he teases youngjae, tracing his rim with the head of his dick. Youngjae moves his hips to meet but whines in frustration when jinyoung doesn't let it happen. 

"Tell us honestly baby.." he says softly as he teases youngjae's dick, moving his fingers softly. "Did you do this on purpose? You wanted your oppa to find you like that and punish you, right baby?" He says.

Jinyoung frowns when he sees youngjae's lower stomach a bit swollen. And then smirks youngjae drank a lot of water he probably forgot to pee.

"Did you baby boy?" Comes jaebum's voice amused. 

Youngjae shudders. 

"Y-yes daddy. W-wanted it, wanted to be treated li-like a whore." He stutters out.

Youngjae gasps when he is suddenly lifted and made to straddle jinyoung. He cries out when he feels jinyoung's finger in him.  

He had his eyes shut but he knew they were all looking at him. Everybody was sated and tired by now but they were. Youngjae shudders when he suddenly feels pressure on his lower stomach. 

Jinyoung smriks around youngjae's neck. 

"How about we try something new baby?" He whispers as he spreads and loosens youngjae more than he already is. 

Youngjae moans out and nods. He knew what jinyoung was talking about. He was scared an embarrassed but is somehow turned him on. 

"D-dick...your dick oppa! Uhgh! I- oh god-i need it pleasee?" He begs as he moves his hips along with jinyoung's fingers. 

Jinyoung lathers himself in lube and takes his fingers out and pushes his cock in. Youngjae screams as he is filled till the hilt. He squirms uncomfortably as he could feel him getting closer to peeing. He tries holding it in. 

Jinyoung moves his hips languidly, pacing up in every two seconds, teasing and playing with youngjae's cock. 

"Comeon baby... squirt for us...are you going to be good little whore and squirt while i pound your little boy pussy baby?" Jinyoung growls, dirty things stumbling out of his mouth as he thumbs his slit. 

Youngjae cries out and shakes his head in embarrassment. He couldn't do it. He couldn't and shouldn't pee in front of his oppa and daddy. What would they think?

Jinyoung smirks and speed up. Youngjae gasps and his closed eyes snap open as jinyoung was suddenly slamming in him and all he could do was lean forward screaming and drooling. His eyes roam and meet with jaebum's. 

He breaths out a soft 'daddy' that makes jaebum smirk filthily. 

"Go ahead baby squirt for daddy." Jaebum sneers before he angles his head to kiss jackson all while looking at youngjae. 

Just then jinyoung slaps his thigh and youngjae cries out as yellow liquid spurts out of his cock while jinyoung is still slamming in. He sobs and cries trying to stop it but jinyoung holds his hand tight and slams in making him gasp. They all look at youngjae with wide amused eyes as youngjae pees all over himself. After he stops it he sobs uncontrollably feeling humiliated and embarrassed. 

Jinyoung smiles and pulls youngjae down and kisses him softly. He whines and tries to get out of jinyoung's grasp.

"D-dirty.." he mumbles.

 Jinyoung hums. "My baby is never dirty for me. You did so good sweetheart. Want oppa's cum in you as reward?" 

Youngjae nods hurriedly and moves his ass, grinding softly. 

"Where do you want it?" 

"I-inside..pl-please. Oh god i am gonna cum." 

Just then when youngjae cums white ropes jinyoung groans out loud and spurts inside youngjae making him shudder at the hotness creeping in.  He whines when jinyoung pulls out but turns his body to nuzzle with him. Youngjae slowly gets out of it and looks around for his lovers trying to grasp their attention. 

Jaebum stands up and gathers youngjae in him arms. 

"D-dad-daddy..." he mumbles. "Others..." he says. 

"Hush baby. They will take bath and i will clean you." 

Youngjae whines. He wanted them with him. He wanted them to tell him he was good today. He humps and clings to jaebum. Jaebum laughs at the cuteness and kisses his cheeks. 

"Oh baby boy....you did so great today. Looked so beautiful and sexy for us." He praises him. 

Youngjae preens softly and kisses jaebum as reward. "Thankyou daddy." 

"We will all sleep on same bed baby.. dont worry they will all be there." 

Youngjae's face lightens up. "On that big bed we bought -shiiii-" he hisses as he is suddenly surrounded by warm water. 

"Mmnh yes baby. That bed. They will be there by the time i finish cleaning you." 

Youngjae nods. 

"Didnt get to have daddy today..." he says pouting as jaebum cleans his inside softly without hurting his abused hole. 

Jaebum laughs merrily. His hands slap youngjae's slippery thigh softly. 

"So insatiable. You had daddy yesterday all night and yet you want it?" 

Youngjae leans up ans kisses him. "Always daddy." 

* * *

Youngjae sighs as jackson and mark squeeze his together in between them, coddling and kissing him softly as his other lovers slept. 

"Did so good today baby.." mark whispers softly as he pecks youngjae's lips. 

"Thankyou oppa.." he whispers back and smashes his face on marks's chest snuggling quietly. 

Mark smiles fondly and kisses the crown of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you liked it.  
> Sorry for late update. Cant believe the word count in the chapter with just filth. I probably made a lot of mistakes in the scene! it was supposed to be them being mean and stuffs but youngjae is just so soft.  
> =♡=  
> Drop in your otp for next story in this series!!  
> #aiteaiteaite #teamwang ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it?  
> Love it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡♡


End file.
